


easy there

by kittenscully



Series: x files prompt fills [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenscully/pseuds/kittenscully
Summary: “You’re not subtle,” he informs her, not even bothering to suppress his grin as her little hand creeps across his thigh.“And you’re not complaining,” comes the response.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: x files prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	easy there

Scully, bored and capricious, is a chaotic force of nature. 

The movie never stood a chance of occupying her, immediately dismissed with a single, disdainful glance at the title. The popcorn loses her interest after only a few handfuls. Her beer is drained in record time, a fact that she seems to forget repeatedly, tilting her head back to reveal a swath of pale, graceful throat, pink tongue lapping over the mouth of the bottle. 

Of course, Mulder’s foreseen this series of events. He’s even made sure to stash the remote too far to be within arm’s reach, removing her ability to fiddle with it, after turning down the volume enough that it’s easy to ignore the dialogue. It doesn’t take a genie or a carefully constructed wish to get what he really wants – only a little bit of forethought, and a relatively happy Dana Scully.

His plan comes together perfectly. With the beer bottle abandoned on the coffee table, the only thing left for her to occupy herself with is him.

“You’re not subtle,” he informs her, not even bothering to suppress his grin as her little hand creeps across his thigh.

“And you’re not complaining,” comes the response. 

And oh, _fuck,_ her voice. Throaty and annoyed, somehow no-nonsense and undeniably sexual all at once. His dick reacts even before she palms him, and when she does, he huffs, shifting his hips up into her hand.

“Are you?” 

He shakes his head, not about to risk another smart remark. Her lips press against his shoulder, betraying her affection, and she flicks open the button on his jeans with practiced ease.

They don’t do this nearly enough, her fist on his cock. It’s far easier to find an excuse to finger her, something easy to manage in the office or in the shower, even once or twice on the plane. But she’s greedy, his Scully, with her tight little pussy and her plump flower-petal lips, and if she wants him inside her, he isn’t going to complain.

For now, though, he can sit back and appreciate the view. 

Scully jerks him off as if it’s something she’ll be tested on the next day. Careful and unrelenting, like committing the feel of him to memory, yet strangely detached and determined. He identifies with the sentiment deeply, works a similar way whenever he has his face between her thighs, albeit with a bit more obsessiveness and a hell of a lot less clinical detachment. But he hasn’t ever been treated to that level of dedication in return before her.

“For a classic, it doesn’t seem to be all that engaging.”

“Huh?” He tears his gaze away from her pretty fingers, her thumb teasing his crown.

“The movie,” she says, her lips curling with amusement. She isn’t close enough to kiss, with his shoulder in the way, and it irritates him.

“What?”

“I thought Caddyshack was a classic.”

And oh, _fuck,_ she’s _mocking_ him. Dana Katherine Scully is mocking him, with her tongue lapping across her own lower lip and her hand wrapped around his dick, and he almost comes right then, his hips twitching.

“Mmm, easy there, tiger.”

“If you’re hoping for this to go anywhere else, you’re going to have to stop talking,” he warns her. 

“Do you have a better suggestion for what I could do with my mouth?” 

“Scully,” he grits out, unsure of whether it’s a warning or a plea.

“Mulder,” she parrots, and this time, she’s absolutely doing that raspy, husky sex voice on purpose. Her other hand cradles his balls, squeezing gently, and his vision blurs. “Now you’re _definitely_ not watching.”

“Scully,” he says again, and this time, he’s _absolutely_ pleading. Thankfully, after months of being at her mercy, he’s lost any semblance of shame.

“Admit it,” she demands.

“Admit what?” He manages, clinging to what’s left of his pride.

“Admit it, Mulder.” 

And of course, she knows that this was his plan all along. And of course, he knows that she knows. And she knows that he knows that she knows. And if she keeps doing that thing with her wrist, with her thumb buried _there_ on his sac, he’s going to come on his own t-shirt like a fifteen-year-old boy, which he really doesn’t want to do. And she knows that too.

“I hate this movie,” he exhales finally, unsure of whether it’s true or not and not caring in the slightest. “And I knew you’d hate it even more.”

“And?”

“And I put it on just to get you bored and horny,” he says, breath hitching on her upstroke. 

“Mmm.” A throaty hum of approval.

She’s flopped onto her stomach before he even processes her moving, wet, hot mouth swallowing him to the root. It only takes moments for him to explode, and she recedes immediately, her cheeks hollowing around him as she sucks at the head. 

It hits him only once he’s recovered a bit that this must’ve been because she wanted to taste him, and the thought alone is dirty enough to guarantee a one way ticket to that hell she allegedly believes in for both of them. He’s got her straddling his thigh in moments, savoring her soft growls into his mouth, fingers working open the fly of her jeans with a deftness to rival hers.

“Turn off the fucking movie,” she orders, her hand cupping his throat, and he doesn’t even bother to object. 


End file.
